


Blushes And Beer

by littlejennywren



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlejennywren/pseuds/littlejennywren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After moving to a new city, Anna decides to take a life drawing class to try and make new friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blushes And Beer

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much crack fic and rather OOC for Kristoff but I thought it was fun.

Anna surveyed the bright and airy studio before making her way to one of the easels set up in a wide circle around a wooden platform covered in large fur rugs. Dumping her bag on the floor at her feet, she positioned herself on the tall stool facing a large blank canvas. 

There were one or two other students already there but most of the easels were still awaiting owners. She smiled at the girl sitting opposite her across the space who looked almost as nervous as Anna felt. 

After moving to live with Elsa and Jane only a few months ago she had decided to take a class in an attempt to meet people and make some new friends. One night, over lasagne, Jane had suggested attending her art class.

"It's life drawing," she stated matter of factly. "It's ever so fun, studying the human form."

At first Anna had been excited. As a child she loved a particular painting hung in her parents room of a nude woman, all flowing hair and curves. And she had always been good at art. Some of her fondest memories from her somewhat isolated childhood were of drawing and painting. 

But now, sitting in front of the large canvas she began to feel butterfly's. Great big ones. With tap shoes on. What if her drawing wasn't as good as everyone else's? What if she messed up? Plus there was going to be a real life nude woman in front of her. She'd never seen a nude woman before. Well apart from herself and she was pretty sure that didn't count. 

She spied Jane in the corner of the room talking to a tall blond man in a robe. She gave her a little wave which Jane returned with a bright smile. The man turned momentarily to follow Jane's gaze before turning back and continuing his conversation. 

_That's weird. How relaxed is this class? Where are his ... oh boy_

She felt her cheeks grow hot. She was going to have to draw a naked man. A very good looking naked man. She was going to have to look at him and study him and draw his - 

"Welcome everyone." Jane's voice jolted Anna back to reality. "Slight change of plan today I'm afraid. Our model called in sick so, after much bribing, we have a last minute replacement. I'd like to introduce Kristoff."

He gave a little nod and the group mumbled their welcome. Anna had been so preoccupied she hadn't noticed the other people arrive but all the stools were now taken. 

Jane and Kristoff moved to the centre of the group and he lay back onto the furs on the platform, Jane giving instructions - "Hand here." "Stretch that leg out a bit more." And then he pulled at his robe. 

Anna snapped back behind her canvas, blocking him from view. She could feel laughter bubbling in her chest. 

_No don't. It's not funny. Don't laugh. Not now. Oh god._

She could hear the rustle of clothes and watched Jane take the robe and fold it neatly over her arm.

"Okay everyone. Get drawing". Jane moved to the side of the room and set the discarded robe over the back of a chair. 

Anna sat frozen, still hidden from view. She needed to calm down before she dared take a peek. She bit down hard on the inside of her cheek and thought of anything that would make her stop laughing. 

_Spiders. And no chocolate. And being too cold._

She side eyed the girl next to her who was scribbling furiously and as red as a tomato.

_Okay just look. Get it over with. You're gonna have to look at some point._

She took a deep breath and slowly leaned to the side. His hair came into view first, followed by his face - expression set to one of nonchalance. As she moved further she took in his broad, muscular chest and toned stomach, dusted by light blond hair.  
He was facing towards her, slightly propped up on his right side, the muscles in his arm flexed as it held his weight. She should have chosen a different seat. The people opposite her could only see his back and ass. She had full frontal. 

_Okay Anna just a little further and you'll have seen it all. Then you can get on with drawing. No big deal._

She forced herself to lean round further. His belly button. A course patch of curly blond hair - much darker than the hair on his head, she noted. And then ...

_Holy ..._

She jerked forward as she lost her balance and let out a little squeak. Kristoff lifted his gaze and locked eyes with her for a moment before she shot back behind the safety of the canvas. She turned to look at the girl next to her again who mouthed "oh my god" before grinning and going back to her work. 

_This is crazy. What are you doing? Just leave. Jane won't notice ... Okay she will. Just stop laughing. It's only a naked man. With a huge -_

"Is everything okay Anna?" Jane looked slightly concerned (but mostly amused). Anna was bright red and she was sure Jane must be able to feel the heat radiating from her cheeks.

"F-fine. Just deciding how to start. I-I'm a little rusty." Her voice came out sounding strangled despite her best efforts. She hoped Jane wouldn't notice. 

"Well just start with his outline if you like and go from there." She smiled sweetly at Anna before leaning close to her ear and adding, "Don't be embarrassed to really look at him. He is _quite_ something. I'm rather glad old Ethel dropped out if I'm honest." And with that she moved to the girl in the next seat over. 

Anna's grin was so big her cheeks were aching.

She picked up a pencil and just began to draw, poking her head around the canvas every now and then. She started from the top down, not quite brave enough to tackle his ... tackle just yet.

After half an hour Jane called a short break and Anna sat back to look at what she had so far. It was looking pretty good and quite like him too. She was pretty pleased with herself, even if she only had his top half down for now.

Kristoff stretched his long legs out and wiggled his toes and then leaned back slightly as he stretched his back and arms. The girl next to Anna choked on her water, her eyes as big as saucers. He didn't bother to cover up.

"Okay everyone," Jane chirped. "Use this last half hour to shade or colour. Really try and capture _him_." She gestured to Kristoff and Anna noticed his cheeks reddened ever so slightly. 

_Okay maybe he's a little nervous too. That's kinda cute. Just like him ... what?_

Looking back to her canvas she resigned herself to the fact it was time to draw the ... rest of him. With a deep breath she leaned around again and forced herself to look **there**.

_You got this. It's no big deal. You've seen one before ~~that was like, half the size~~. It's no big deal._

After what felt like far too long she checked her work.

_... Oh_

She hadn't actually drawn anything. Just had a good old stare. 

_Crap. Okay so we need lines here. Lines are good. And this bit ... here._ Her brow furrowed and her tongue poked out of the side of her mouth.

She risked one final look. As slowly as she could she poked her head around the canvas and glanced down. With a little pleased "hm" she began to move back. Her eyes moved up his body, over the wide plane of his chest and up to his warm, caramel eyes. He was looking right at her. And grinning. She offered him an upward twitch of her mouth, as she tucked a non-existent piece of hair behind her ear, her eyes dropping to the floor as she leaned back. She risked a quick glance up before she lost sight of him again. He winked.

Back behind the safety of the canvas she covered her face and bit down hard on her lip. 

_Oh god. Oh god. Ohgodohgodohgod. Get a grip. Just finish the drawing and you can go._

Without looking at him again she finished the rest as quickly as possible. It was messy but it was done. She leaned back on the stool and watched as the girl next to her finished up. She was an even darker shade of red than before, if that was possible.

As time was called, Jane handed the robe back to Kristoff who finally covered himself back up. He stood and headed for the office, no doubt to get changed. Anna let out a long sigh. The girl opposite her looked a little shell shocked.

Jane made her way around the room, stopping to give feedback and admire the work. 

"This looks great Anna. I love the shading around his chest. And his face looks so brooding." She traced her fingertips along the outline of his arm. "I see you didn't quite manage all of him."

"Oh. No. Well, I-I ran out of time." She refused to meet Jane's eye.

"Of course you did." Jane patted her on the arm and gave her a knowing smile.

Anna packed her things as quickly as possible and turned to follow out the last of her classmates.

"Oh, Anna. I owe Kristoff here a meal and copious amounts of beer." She gestured to the now fully dressed blond who had joined her. 

"I should probably have had that beer beforehand thinking about it." His voice was rich and smooth.

"Elsa's going to join us and we were wondering if you'd like to too?"

"Sure. I ... yeah." Her eyes flicked to Kristoff as she trailed off. He was grinning again and she could feel her cheeks burning.

"By the looks of it you could use a beer too." He cocked an eyebrow at her and headed for the door. "You've looked thirsty all night."

Anna choked on her own spit.


End file.
